


Solomon x Reader Oneshots

by Lady_heartless



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canon Related, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_heartless/pseuds/Lady_heartless
Summary: This is a serie of one shot Solomon x reader. There are AUs and situations that may have happened in the canon.[Daily update]
Relationships: Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. The vampire and the human

It was the summer festival at the RAD academy. It was very crowded and a lot of people walked around the school, visiting food stall and many attractions of the various classrooms; but the most attended event was still going to happen and a lot of people were excited for the idol band contest. There were three bands that year and all of them had peculiar names and eccentric musicians: the Demon Brothers, the Little D. and the Angels. It was almost 1 pm o'clock when they started.

“What’s your favourite band, y/n?” asked quietly Karasu and she answered pointing at the band on the brochure:”They are the Angels. I really love their song: a lot of them talk about magic and esoteric things. My mother says they are the sons of the Devil, it’s so fun”. “So they are the last. Why are we here when we could have arrived later?” he asked and the girl scolded him:”Because being the closest as possible to the stage like this, is one of the most difficult things do get. You have just arrived, but the hardcore fans, like me, have been here for hours”. Karasu thought this was a bit excessive, but he didn’t dare say it aloud. 

Asmodeus’ angelic voice sounded in the loudspeakers, as he started to sing, and the fans jumped for the excitement. The girl mumbled something, then cursed in a very manly way. “There something wrong? I can accompany you at home if you feel unwell” Karasu wondered worried and she shook her head:”No, no, I’m fine. I need to pee. Can you stay here to keep the place for me?”. She ran away before her friend could nod. But she didn’t consider how much the bathrooms were crowded and she was truck in the endless queue. _Where are you? The Little D. have already begun to play._ Karasu messaged her and she answered she was struck in the queue. She would never have done it in time. It urged plan b. She managed to pee behind a tree, far from the crowd. 

When she was going back, she saw a silver-haired boy against the wall. He held the head in the hands and breathed through heavy pants: it was Solomon. “Are you ok? I can help you if you need assistance” she came closer to him and noticed his red eyes when he gazed at her. They surely were colored contact lenses and she didn’t give more thought to the clue that should have ringed a warning alarm in his head. Seeing he struggled to stand on his own, she held him up against the wall. “If you want I can call your friend” she offered, but he shook the head, leaning on her shoulder:”I’m fine. Soon I’ll be okay, just stay with me for some minutes”. She agreed, happy to help one of her favourite idols. “You have a really good smell” he whispered and she blushed for the praise.   
When he gazed in her eyes, she entered in a trance, hypnotized by his melodic voice and nodded when Solomon demanded:”Don’t scream and be quiet like a doll, ok?”. She had numbed senses, so she wasn’t scared when he showed his teeth too sharp for a human and she didn’t scream when his fangs bit her neck. She gulped for the surprised, but she didn’t move an inch, as Solomon ordered her. The sharp pain she felt when he bit her, slowly vanished, leaving the place for more pleasant sensations. She called his name and Solomon shivered for the intimate tone of voice she had. Drunk for the sweet blood, he lost all the reason. He wanted to drink a lot more, until her veins were drained. He undid the first bottoms of her shirt and his lips caressed the warm skin of her chest, then he bit the flesh close to the heart, as if he wanted to claim his beats for himself. Solomon drew her to himself, noticing she had no more the strength in her legs, and the fang pierced deeper in her skin. 

Her phone rang, making him come back to himself and the girl in his arms was unconscious. He swore and bit the lips until they bled, transferring his blood in her body through a kiss, hoping that she would have awakened soon. “Where are you? It has been twenty minutes after you left. Are you ok?” Karasu wondered through the phone and Solomon answered:”I suppose you are her friend. She was sick and I helped her”. Right at that moment he asked:”What did happen?” and he smiled:”You were sick due to the heat of the summer, luckily I was here, so I assisted you. But now you are fine”.   
“Are you okay? I tracked you with the GPS” Karasu arrived at them, “I’m not really sure. I feel a bit weak, can you bring me to the hospital?” she demanded. At the hospital, when she was going to call her parents, she noticed someone messaged her. _Call me sometimes, this is my number_. It was Solomon.   
  
  



	2. Childhood friends

Accepting the existence of magic has always been difficult for humans: they were scared by someone more powerful than them, so they always denied it. The magic community, by its part, was too scared to reveal to the rest of the world: the last time the sorcerers and witches did it, they were persecuted, tortured and burned alive. But they existed and there were some cities where humans and they lived peacefully: the adults looked at each other with suspicion, but kids played together.

It was Halloween day and a six years older sorcerer called Solomon invited his neighbor friend, y/n, to play at his home. The child was amazed by his magic and really often he showed her what he was able to do, feeling a sense of pride whenever she smiled at his tricks. And that day was no different. When the doorbell rang and his mother was going to open, Solomon ran as quick as thunder to be the first to welcome his friend. Her mother smiled amused seeing how his eyes shone when they saw her. "Come with me, I want to read with you a book about magic I just found" her son carried his friend away, but the mother stopped him:"Solomon, be careful when you use magic around y/n because your father and I aren't there to help you". And the child nodded. He took a book under a book and showed her the cover. "My mother says demons are evil creatures that hurt human" she said to him and Solomon talked back:"Aren't you curious to know more about them and how I can control them?". The kid thought for a while to bis proposal, then agreed excited. They read several pages about the hierarchy and how a pact with a demon worked, y/n was surprised when she discovered that demons were really similar to them. "Solomon, are you able to summon a demon? I'm curious to see one of them" she asked at a certain point and he bit his lips not really sure:"I don't know... Mum says it is dangerous summoning demon when you are not strong enough to control them". "Please, please. If you'll do it I'll kiss you on the cheek" she pleaded him and he gave up, easily convinced:"Okay, but don't tell mum about this and I'll do it with a weak demon". Solomon tracked on the ground the pentaculated star as he explained to her:"When a demon is summoned in the human world, it's locked because this draw is like a prison for him. If who summoned him has enough power, he can control the demon; but if he's not, the demon kills the human. My mum says I'm really powerful for my age, so think I can tame the demon". She admired him:"I want to have magic too. I'm so jealous of you, Solomon". Once it was ready, he read the spell on the book:"I summon you, Astaroth. Come to me and follow my commend". It worked: from the smock that filled the room, they caught a glimpse of the demon.

The bottom half was made by goat legs, the torso was covered by dirty and smelling fur, the face was similar to a cow and on the back there were two huge purple wigs. y/n was scared: seeing a demon for the first time made her terrorized, but if Solomon said he could tame him, then she trusted him. "Solomon, I'm scared" she said grasping his hand. He snarled:"Who, amongst the human, has the arrogance of summoning me, the powerful Astaroth? Two kids?". The demon was too powerful and Solomon's magic too weak to contain him: the demon broke the seal with a step and the little sorcerer stood in front of y/n to protect her. Astaroth, with a powerful strike of his paw, hit the children: Solomon hit the floor and y/n went against the furniture, injuring the head with a deep cut and fainting. He screamed his mother's name, crying and yelling his friend's name. When her mother entered in the room, she easily tamed Astaroth, sending him back in Hell and called an ambulance for the child.

  
At the hospital came also y/n's mother and when she spotted Solomon and his mother, she slapped her, yelling at her:"How could you let your son unguarded? He almost killed y/n. You and he are monsters and you deserve to go back to the place you belong: the Hell. I don't want to see any of you close to my daughter ever again". "Miss, please. Calm down. Don't forget you are in a hospital. Your daughter is safe now, but what happened left a scar on her: her trauma might make her forget the existence of magic" a doctor warned her and she said:"That's for the best. I'm happy she will forget about dreadful people like sorcerers". The little Solomon's eyes started to waver:"She will forget about me too? I don't want this, I want her to remember me. Can I visit her?", "Don't you dare to, little monster. My daughter will be happier without you" she stopped him and he started to cry again. "Come on, Solomon. Let's go home. You'll see her tomorrow, now take our leave it's the best" his mother carried him away before she could hit her with a spell.

  
But the two friends didn't meet the day after and neither the day after again: y/n's family moved away in another country without advising anyone about their decision. Many years passed and even if she forgot him, Solomon couldn't do the same and day by day, he hoped to see again his friend. The next time he saw her was at RAD, during the exchange program. He was surprised to see her there and as soon as he noticed her, he called her name:"y/n!". She turned towards his direction with a confused look:"Excuse me, we know each other?", "No, but you are quite famous here. I'm Solomon, the other human exchange student" he lied. Like the doctor had said many years earlier, she forgot about everything, including him; he realized as the familiar feeling of guilt and sadness crushed his heart. "Nice to meet you. I hope we'll get along well" she said. what would have happened if he hadn't summoned Astaroth? He wondered as he promised himself that this time he would have protected her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How cute wad Solomon when he was a child? T-T


	3. Talking about feelings

  
She had seen it many times, both in films and cartoons. Using a rope made of sheets to escape from a room (a prison), looked easy, but there was always a knot more loosened than others and the unlucky person precipitated. It was this fear that struck her on that spot. Her haze shifted on the dark sky and, seeing it was almost the sunset, she (with the courage she didn't know she had) overcame her fears and she grabbed the rope. Solomon was waiting for her. That day would have been special because there was going to be a fall of meteorites and he had invited her to see it with him. It was a frequent thing in the demons' long life, but for humans like them, an event that happened each five hundred years, was unique. She could have been free to go (without escaping) if only Lucifer hadn't punished her locking the girl in her room, suggesting to use that time to study; but a girl willing to see something special with her boyfriend was unstoppable and she was going to prove it! Luckily her feet touched the ground without any problem and she quickly ran away from the House of Lamentation, hoping to don't bump in any of the five brothers outside. She prayed that when the firstborn would have discovered the fugue, she had been far from him and his rage.  
Solomon was waiting for her on the peak of a small hill and in front of him there was a table cloth with on food from the human world. "I didn't bring any food with me, sorry. But the fact I left the House of Lamentation without Lucifer noticing it, it is a miracle" she said as she sat close to him, the elbows touching, he chuckled:"That means you will eat what I have done". And her stomach growled not happy at all: sure, Solomon was one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world, but his cooking was probably one of the worst. "You haven't done them by yourself, have you?" she wondered suspiciously when she noticed the dishes were strangely appealing and had also a good smell; "No, I haven't. Somehow Luke knew I have invited you and he proposed to cook at my place so you couldn't be poisoned" he admitted as he handed her a toast. They chatted for a while and they stopped when the sky was as black as ink, lightened only by the moon and the stars and, as he looked at the moon, she gazed at him. Surrounded by devilishly handsome demons and angels, she had never noticed how human was Solomon's beauty: his skin wasn't perfect like Simeon's or smooth like Asmo's, it was imperfect, just like hers. His white locks -unusual color even for demons- captured the moonlight and seemed more bright and fluffy than during the day.

_He, silver hair, a beauty common in Devildom but rare in the human world._

"I know I'm handsome, but if you keep going on glaring at me, you will miss the meteorites' fall" he said, the head already turned towards her and she lowered her head until they kissed. Her mouth sweetly moved on his and every time he tried to end, she nibbled the lower lips and her hand was behind his head, so that he couldn't leave until she wanted. And when a kiss ended another one immediately followed after. "I want to make public our relationship" she affirmed after a while and he asked surprised the reason. Their relationship wasn't a secret, but it wasn't being announced either: they behaved as couples did, waiting for the people around them to notice they weren't just friends. Her request wasn't born from the heart but from jealousy: she was annoyed by how much both succubus and demons acted with him, how they showed her that his affections weren't meant for her alone. Every time she stole some glances from him, she noticed how they showed interest in him: the bodies too close, some words whispered with the lips too close to his ear and how their eyes expressed the desire to monopolize him. She knew demon's and succubus' possessiveness -how she couldn't when she was surrounded by demons for whom every occasion was good to show to others how exclusive their relationship was-, but every time she saw, a nasty feeling stirred in him. She wondered if, spending a long time with demons, she was going to take on the same feelings.  
Possessiveness, jealousy.

_He, always surrounded by sexy women. His ambiguous behavior, too much interested in their flirts but not too intimate with them._

"Any particular reason" she lied and diverted her attention when she saw a red light in the sky. "Look Solomon, meteorites have started to fall!" she exclaimed like a child in a candy shop and he agreed, bringing her closer:"Yes, they are beautiful". They looked at the marvelous show in front of them in the utter silence, her head on his shoulder and their hand entwined. Then he answered:"I'm fine with making public our relationship, so maybe someone will understand whose you belong". The last part was a whisper, probably a thought expressed too loud, but she heard it and that surprised her. Did he feel like her? "You are jealous too?" she asked and he slightly blushed: like a lot of young boys, Solomon found quite hard expressing vocally the feeling of jealousy in front of the person they loved, so he didn't answer. She understood this and spoke first: "You know, I'm jealous too. Especially when you accept the flirt of the succubus. The truth is that I'm scared that a day you will understand I, simple human without any powers, am not worthy of you. I know it is silly, but...". "I see. We are both humans and we share the same insecurities when we love someone" he tacitly confessed he shared the same anxieties. "But it's useless because we fell in love with each other because we, and only us, have some unique characteristics" he said before kissing her.

_He, with his anxieties and fears like her because they were humans._

His body covered hers as his lips claimed her his. The roles were inversed: now it was his turn of not letting her go, not letting her catch a breath. He became more audacious and undid the bottoms of her shirt, letting the hand slip inside her bra, as his lips left marks on her neck. He pinched the flesh between the fingers, ready to do more scandalous things than this, when they heard a familiar voice. "You are having fun together and you didn't invite me to join, I'm jealous" he said, startling them both of them. "Asmo, go away!" he yelled at him and the demon chuckled:"Lucifer is furious because he found out your escape. I'm here to bring you home before his rage worsens, but I wouldn't dislike being late, if this means I can enjoy some time with my favourite humans together". "Forget it, Asmo. I'll see you at RAD tomorrow, I suppose" and Solomon said goodbye to her with a small peck on the lips.


	4. New Year's party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I tried to portrait Solomon in a more human way(?), showing his weakness and the fears; but I probably failed and I made him OOC...

It all started when Diavolo gathered all the students in the hall and announced that for the new year a party would have been hosted at RAD. Int the next weeks the student council was busy with the organization: Beel and Belphie were in charge of the food, Satan and Levi of the music, Asmo and Mammon of the music. Since her personal stylist, being busy for the event, couldn't spend a lot of time with her in the research of the perfect dress for the occasion, the girl went shopping on her own. It took a lot of days, but in the end she found it and thought that even Asmo would have approved it.   
it was a strapless silk silver dress, that embraced perfectly her curves and it fell soft to the feet. The day of the party, Asmo offered to help with her makeup, but she refused, wanting it to be a surprise for everyone. The seven brothers had already gone first and she gazed at the clock in her room: it was almost the time to meet with her escorts. She greeted Solomon and Simeon outside the House of Lamentation and they walked together at Diavolo’s castle, complimenting with the others’ outfits. Wearing their usual clothes, she was a bit disappointed that neither of them put an excessive effort at preparing themself for the new year party: the sorcerer wore his usual black suit with the cloak and the angel the same outfit as always. She judged a bit unfair the whole matter: they were good-looking as usual, without any problem, but she had to spend hours before a mirror to be cuter. When they arrived at the castle, the party had already started. Classic music sounded in the main hall and there was a nice chatter in the background: some of the hosts were already dancing and she spotted Beel, focused on plunder the buffet table.

“Solomon, Simeon, I’m glad to see you choose to attend this party. y/n, you are lovelier and cuter than usual with that dress. I hope this party resembles yours in the human realm” Diavolo welcomed them and she answered:”The pleasure is ours, Diavolo. Since I’m an average student, I haven't had yet the possibility to attend one of them, but I think this is quite similar”. Simeon left the group to chat with one of his acquaintances and the Prince of Devildom asked to the girl if she wanted dance with him, but she postponed it:”I’m honored for the proposal, but Solomon already reserved the first dance. I can be your lady later”.  
Solomon held out his hand and the girl slipped her into his palm, walking to the center of the dancefloor. Well mannered even in the rules of the gala, he placed a kiss on the back and when he lifted the head, he gave her a small yet sincere smile. Then they positioned themself in the correct positions: he placed himself in front of her, with the fingers under her shoulder blade and she put the hand on his arm. And they started to dance on the notes of the melody. Solomon made her twirl with some difficulties and sometimes they stumbled on the others’ feet, but after a little a sincerely amused smile was on their faces, not believing it was possible enjoying this so much. "y/n, Solomon, I’m glad to see you are enjoying the mutual company, but be careful or I will get jealous!" said Asmodeus, appearing at their side. He was dancing with a demon that she had never seen, probably a succubus with which he had fun. The girl laughed heartily, missing a look of understanding between the two males. "Dear, would you mind if I steal you from Solomon for a while?” Asmo wondered with a wink and stole her for himself. Solomon shot him a grim glare, but he didn’t have the time to protest and he observed annoyed the demons vanish in the melee of dancers. The succubus, ditched by Asmo, throw at him a more annoyed look:"Are you planning to stand here for a long time?”. As beautiful as unpleasant, he judged her, but he agreed to dance with her. 

“Well, has Solomon already told you?” he asked and she gazed at him perplexed:”What are you talking about? He didn’t tell me anything”. And the demon smirked:”I see, he hasn’t done it yet. Let me know what happened when he will speak to you”. Obviously he knew what the wizard was going to do, but, for how much she pressured him to confess, he refused every time:”I’m sorry, but he ordered me to don’t tell it to a soul”. She puffed and at that moment, Solomon and the succubus passed by. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to take back my damsel, Asmo” the magician said, not after shooting a betrayed gaze at him, and Asmodeus smirked amused freeing her with an elegant move. “By the way, Solomon, now she knows you have to tell her something important” he advised and the sorcerer sent him a resentful gaze, whispering something that at her hears sounded like “You, damned cheater”.   
And, as the song ended, she was claimed by Diavolo for the promised dance. As time passed, she danced with each of the seven brothers -with different results for her aching feet- and she achieved to snatch a dance even to Simeon. When they finished dancing, Diavolo caught their attention, thanking all those present for coming and announcing the new year was going to arrive. A waiter passed by and, taking a flute of champagne for herself and the angel close to her, she joined to the countdown. At the end of the seconds, some bells rang and the orchestra played a new song, but they sat on a sofa, chatting for a while. “I’m curious to see what will await me in the next year. In these months I witnessed strange events like the brothers became animals or when we created a video for introducing RAD and I look forward to the future” she answered to his question about her expectations for the future.  
The next time she had the occasion to talk with Solomon, was after a half an hour. “Sorry if I don’t dance with you again, but my feet are sore, numb: I can’t feel them anymore. Since it is a dancing party and I can’t dance anymore, I suppose the best for me is going back to the House of Lamentation, can you help me to get there?”. He agreed and escorted her to her room. 

“Aren’t you going back to the party?” she asked when she noticed he accommodated himself on her bed with a bottle of wine -probably taken by Asmo’s room- and was going to fill two glasses. “No, I’m not. I have already had my fun. For what I have seen, it seems you enjoyed it too” he answered and she giggled, the back was on the bed:”Yes, I did. I don’t know how many times I stumble on my dancer partners. Sorry for that Solomon”. “I did that too” he talked back, lying with her. The girl started to laugh, slightly drunk, as her face went close to his and gazed at him. Had Solomon’s hair always been so fluffy?  
She stretched out her hand to touch them and the sorcerer thought she -her mouth- was too close to his: the drinks he had the whole night began to affect his mind and he wasn't so sure that he would have been able to restrain himself from kissing her. The girl ran her hands through his silky hair: they were soft as silk threads and she loved them. “Solomon...” she whispered as her gaze went on his lips and his heart skipped a beat for how much she was tempting. She kissed him first with a peck on the lips and then looked in the eyes to test his reaction. Not even the time to catch a breath, that her mouth was occupied by his, with a passion that she didn’t expect by him, not for her. As his body was on hers and he pulled her closer, the kisses went along her neck.

She arched her back, throwing the head on the pillow and exposing more skin to Solomon’s attention, that alternated brief bites on her throat to the sweet torture of his tongue. A hand went on her tight, lifting the leg to placing it around his back. Their pelvis touched for a second and the girl moaned as she felt her desire increasing. He left her collarbone, gazing at her: luckily her eyes were closed, otherwise she would have seen something he wasn’t yet ready to confess. He was such a hypocrite: he was stuck to her side the whole evening, waiting for the perfect occasion to confess his feelings -if only she hadn't been dragged everywhere-, but now he had the chance to do it before the situation became more difficult and he was procrastinating. At first he wanted to have sex with her after she knew his feeling, but now he thought of letting the things to take their course was the best: even if she didn’t reciprocate his feelings, at least he would have had a meaningful memory. He glared at her, the question was implicit in his eyes. _Do you want this, do you want me?_  
Then he understood that his desire wasn’t one-sided, that she wanted him too. She captured his lips, initiating a kiss as she ran her hands over his shoulders, with no patience, and, grabbing the cloth, she undressed his torso.

The hands touched his body and Solomon indulged in her hungry kiss, playing with her tongue. His mouth departed from hers to go down on the chin, then her throat and the base of the neck. He wanted more, it was an excruciating need. He took possession of her mouth once again and sank his tongue into it as his heartbeat had a frantic pace. He feared her hands could feel how abnormal it was. And, as the girl caressed the naked abs, Solomon sensed an electric shock. His brain was a blackout. She moved away from his kiss-hungry lips to admire the perfection of his chest: the muscles were well modeled and toned and the fair skin was paler thanks to the dim light in the room. She noticed that a slight grin was painted on his lips and, with a shiver, she acknowledge the absence of her dress. Probably he had made it vanish with the magic. Impetuously, Solomon deposed a trail of kisses the column of her neck, arriving at the furrow of her breasts, still covered by the bra, and he caressed the skin, playing with the hem of the underwear. With a slight pressure, he slid it down, revealing the pink nipples and he kissed them with studied slowness, teasing the tips with the tongue. She moaned for the pleasure, craving more from him.

He gazed at her naked body, ecstatic: she was wonderful, as sinful as sin itself and promised to himself that for that night -if Heaven had wanted it, even in the following ones- he would have loved her with all of himself. The girl was slightly embarrassed for the intense gaze in his magnetic eyes, recognizing no one had never glared at her in that way. “You are beautiful” the sorcerer whispered with a hushed voice for the passion and he pounced on her, biting and licking lips. By now he seemed unable to live without her kisses, as indispensable as oxygen for his lungs, and he wondered how he could have survived without them after that night. Under her fingers, she felt the muscles of his back twitching. His hand caressed her thigh and he returned relentlessly to her chest, taking a nipple between his lips, torturing before one then the other with skillful caresses. Then he went down to leave hot kisses on her stomach and the fingers reached her womanhood, grasping the core of her pleasure. She arched her back towards him and Solomon sensed a jolt of sheer excitement, as his hardness touching her wetness. He let out a choked gasp and they kissed once again as she unbuttoned his pants, and feeling his pelvis against hers. Solomon held the breath at that contact, closing the eyes, and deepened the teeth in her neck, completely subjugated by physical pleasure. His heart was bursting for affection for her and he knew his eyes gleamed, expressing how much was transported by his feeling. He touched her sides, going down to the buttocks to the inner thigh. They had waited too much. The girl lifted the legs on his shoulders and the sorcerer settled in the center. As soon as their sexes came in full contact, they moaned for the pleasure. Then Solomon, gone mad by an indomitable excitement, slid inside her in one motion. He stood still for a few moments, trying to burn it in his memory, and when he got used to being inside her, he sank deeper. She widened her eyes, leaning the head against his forehead. With a gasp of pure enjoyment, he tightened the hold on her shoulders as he moved slowly to savor the pleasure. He penetrated deeper into her, as if he wanted to touch her soul -and from the light in his eyes, she wondered if it was true- and they kissed hungrily and impatiently. Each push sent a hot jolt to her stomach and his moves became more rapid and frequent as the pleasure became overwhelming. "Solomon ..." she sobbed unable to think for intense feeling. She couldn't have lasted much longer. Her eyes widened after another rush lunge and she met his blue-yellowish eyes, burning with mixed feelings. They were so beautiful. She screamed and her nails scratched his back like an explosion of sensations emanated from her belly, making her drown in an abyss of ecstasy. Solomon groaned, releasing himself with a last fast move, as they came together. 

He collapsed on her with the head on her shoulder, and he embraced her. His heart still beat fast and the mind hasn’t started to work yet. He desired sharing again the intimacy they had until a few seconds ago and he already missed the deep communion between their bodies; but now... All ended and it existed only in his memories.   
They laid on their sides, one close to the other and then he caressed her hair. Sometimes he grazed with a feather-like touch the cheeks and the forehead in a caring and loving way. She remembered something, then asked:”Now that I remind it, Asmo earlier said you wanted to tell me something important” and he hissed something under his breath, not knowing how to tell it. “I don’t know how to tell you this, but… I like you” he confessed with a slight blush on the cheeks and she widened her eyes. Solomon, the most powerful sorcerer of all the times, the one who had seventy-two demons under his command and the only human along with her in Devildom, was in love with her? It sounded like a bad joke and she wouldn't have believed him, if she hadn’t seen the intense glares he gave her during the lovemaking. She triumphantly smirked:”I wonder if I like you too, Solomon” and he made a surprised face:”I didn’t know you were so mean”. She protested:”That’s because I’ve learnt from the best” and he admitted:”Touchè. Did you like it or not?” and she blushed:“I’m not answering to this question and you’ll live without knowing the answer”. Then he tickled her until she confessed she enjoyed it too and they joked for a while and, after that, they fell asleep.

The first thing that she saw the morning later were seven faces that were gazing bewildered at her. "You didn't come at breakfast, so we supposed you were sick" said Lucifer in an icy tone, "That thing on your neck is what I think? Who is the lucky man?" questioned Asmo winking. She didn't know how to confess she had slept with Solomon: between keep the silence and affirming that who she slept with was her business, she couldn't tell which option would have saved her. But all of her dilemmas vanished when Solomon put an arm around her waist and whispered against her nape with a sleepy voice:"What do you think about skipping school and doing something funnier together?". It was that moment she knew her life would be ended right there. As soon as his eye met the demons' figures, he understood he was in big troubles and the pacts he had made with four of them couldn't save him from their rage.


	5. Cooking Solomon

Demons and angels were powerful beings, a lot more than a human, yet the seven rulers of Hell and the two angels could be easily scared by only three words: Solomon was cooking. The sorcerer kindly offered to cook the dinner, much with the dread and the horror of all.  
"Solomon, you don't have to. Luke will be glad to prepare the meal at your place"  
"Simeon is right, allow me to cook" the angels tried to save their lives.  
"Don't worry, it's a pleasure for me and Luke has already cooked in the last week" he insisted  
"I don't want to eat something cooked by Solomon: my stomach will hurt"  
"Sorry guys, but I got an invite for this evening, so I'll be absent~"  
"Don't ya dare leave us, Asmo: if we sink, you are going to go down with us!"  
"Mammon, put your hands off of me! You are ruining my make up and... nooooo, don't scratch me in the face!"  
"Who could have thought that a powerful sorcerer like him would have been a threat in a kitchen?"  
"I suppose it's normal, Solomon is human too, Satan"  
"I don't understand. Is his cooking really so horrible?" the girl wondered and they gazed at her with the expression of 'can't-you-tell-this-by-our-horrified-looks?'.  
"You don't want to discover it by yourself" commented Levi shaking his head and Belphie suggested:"Why y/n doesn't help him?". She agreed and the deal was set.

"Ehy, Solomon, is your cooking really so bad?" she asked him are they were ready to cook, "I don't know: I have never cared about my skills in the kitchen and I have no problem when I eat what I cook" he answered. She remembered the fuss they made earlier and realized that, if Beel himself found bad his cooking, Solomon should have been the food's sworn enemy and, not wanting to have the weight of nine deaths on her conscience, she made the best choice: the sorcerer cut and washed the food, instead she cooked them; in this way there wouldn't be any victims. He gazed at the seven recipes on the table, wondering if they weren't a bit too much, but she denied, affirming it was the fair dose. She instructed him for the first dish:"For the Vietnamese rolls we need to use: boiled potatoes, some mushrooms, pork meat, eggs, rice ramen and filo pastry". As the potatoes and the rice ramen boiled, Solomon mixed the other ingredients in a bowl with a disgusted expression on his face, complaining about why he had to do the dirty job. She cut the ramen and smashed the potatoes, adding them to the mix; then she covered the bowl with a towel, waiting for the time to fry it. And the noon passed in this way, between a recipe and another one, until Solomon stumbled on his feet and threw the dough made with eggs and flour on the girl.  
"Now I take a shower, can you clean up this mess? If I took to much time, can you please start to cook alone?" she asked and he agreed. When the girl went into the bathroom, she found it occupied by Asmodeus: she has to send him away in a brief time. "Asmo, can you hurry up? I'm dirty and Solomon is cooking alone, without any supervision" and after seeing this, she had to wait for only thirty minutes, after that the demon was already out. She tried to be as quickest as possible to wash, but the hair was encrusted with dry flour and clean it took too much time and when she returned Solomon already cooked all the dishes by himself. She suspiciously gazed at them when she noticed they had a beautiful look, Solomon raised up the hands:"When he discovered you were gone, Luke helped me to cook". She sighed in relief knowing the food was safe and both of them carried the food in the dining room.  
"They sure look tasty, but are sure they are edible? I don't want to die young"  
"The last time I eat Solomon's dishes, I got a stomach ache. They are okay?"  
"Psst, Luke for how many time you helped Solomon?"  
"Not too much. I'd be cautious"  
"Enough chatting, let's eat" she served the food in the plates and started to eat. They looked at her for some second, waiting for a judgment and when she nodded enthusiastically, they started to eat. Lucifer's face became blue, Satan coughed and Asmo spitted the food: around the table, everyone expressed their disgust for what they were eating, the only who ate was Solomon. "What's wrong don't you like what Sara and I prepared?".   
"You put too much salt!"  
"This is raw"  
"Gahh, it's to spice. I'm crying"  
The lamentations rose all together and they wondered why they permitted Solomon to cook: now they were obliged to eat everything, even if it was horrible and disgusting


End file.
